


Ignorance is Bliss

by hergan416



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Accidental Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hergan416/pseuds/hergan416
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Seto and Mokuba's original last name was Kaiba, and their parents did not die until Seto was 19. Seto drops out of college to work to support Mokuba - as a porn star. Pure smut and sin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignorance is Bliss

"Cut," yelled a voice, and Seto sighed. It was the fourth time the scene had been paused, and it seemed that the director was still not happy with the results. The director began talking urgently to the camera man, while he and his partner each left to their respective fluffers.

After a short discussion, the camera man nodded and the director moved away. "Positions everyone," he said, and Seto stepped away from the older man who had been steadily stroking him, and into position on the hood of the blue sports car.

He stroked himself idly, watching the blond thank the brunet near him and head towards the car, settling between Seto's legs.  
Seto released himself and pulled up his pants a little so he was just peaking out from the zipper of his designer jeans, and he rested his hands on the hood, on either side of his body. Brown eyes met blue as the word "action," was yelled.

Katsuya Jounouchi, playing the role of the mechanic working on Seto's car, smiled up at him before reaching up to stroke Seto's erection. The position he was kneeling in seemed uncomfortable, but so was holding himself up by the edges of the car hood. He focused on the sensation, wanting to make sure he maintained his boner, and tried to make a pleasured expression.  
Jounouchi had pulled Seto's jeans a bit lower and began sucking on one of Seto's balls. He kept releasing it with a popping noise before taking it in again. Seto tried to ignore the camera near his middle, focusing on Katsuya's face. His hair was messy, as was his white t-shirt, both a side effect of his casting. Still, his hands were clean, overlooked for the sake of the actors' safety. Seto was glad that his current role was with a studio who cared about that sort of thing. His past studio hadn't been quite so reputable.

Jounouchi was making a show of licking the sides of Seto's penis now. It was for the viewers' benefit and not his. Without the Viagra that he had procured, his erection would be gone; Jounouchi's mouth was not nearly firm enough to keep an erection by natural means. Still, Seto moaned out, again a show for the cameras.

Jounouchi engulfed the head of Seto's dick, hollowing out his cheeks as he began to bob his head. The cameraman zoomed in on his face, while another focused on Seto's. He closed his eyes, opening his mouth a bit and rolling his eyes upward. This usually worked to show pleasure.

A single finger caressed the inside of Seto's thigh and a real moan escaped. A second hand joined the first in pulling down Seto's pants and he obligingly stepped out of them, He reached with one hand to cup Jounouchi's head, and after guiding his mouth back to his package, he began to thrust in and out of the other's mouth. He was careful not to cause the other to choke, this would result in a retake of the scene, but to also making his thrusts long, in order to show off the bulk of his engorged penis.

Jounouchi's finger teased and eventually found Seto's pre-lubed ass, entering smoothly as he suckled. When Seto's prostate was brushed, he again let out a real moan, and he opened his eyes to look down at the blond who was sucking him off. He had to say that he was cast well. He had well-muscled arms and a voice that screamed of the lower classes, something that was needed for this particular scene.

This continued on for a while, until the director cut the scene and it was filmed again from another angle. And another.

Finally, with two cameras focused on the event, Seto was told to come on the other's face. As Jou licked the underside of the cock, leaving the head in plain sight, Seto stroked himself frantically. "Mm," he moaned as he rested his other hand in Jou's hair, pulling him back to make the face shot work. White fluid shot out of him, partially landing in the other's mouth, but mostly covering his nose and lips. He continued to stroke himself, maintaining the erection even after coming, waiting for the awaiting word.

"Cut."

Seto returned to his chair to take a breather and Jou did the same. They hardly looked at each other for the next five minutes while the director reviewed the footage and ensured it was enough. Seto hoped it would be. He hated the days he had to redo an orgasm. Not that it was impossible while on Viagra, but he didn't like having to go through the process.

Luckily for them both, they seemed to be ready to move onto the next scene. Seto's focus returned to Isono, a former porn star who's age had led him to become a fluffer. The graying man was preparing him with increasingly sized dildos so that when the scene began anew, Seto would be ready to take Jounouchi's cock.

Jounouchi, on the other hand, seemed to be having a bit too much fun with Honda, his own fluffer. Perhaps new to the industry, the two were making out while Honda aggressively pumped Jou's cock.

Seto watched in fascination as it appeared that Jounouchi was not using any drugs to assist him on site. True, his own viagra use was generally kept hidden from the other male staff, but he couldn't think of a time when Jounouchi would have slipped away to use.

Finally ready to go, the pair returned to their places, where filming began anew.

* * *

 

_Ken Lovcok began to undress Ben Dover, covering the other's body in kisses as he did so. His pants were already removed, but Ken had a tie to work with, something put to great use as he tugged Ben into a sloppy kiss, and then the button-down dress shirt. The mechanic worshipped the businessman's body, slowly revealing the perfectly toned chest as he lavished kisses on Ben's nipples. Brown bangs flew backwards, revealing bright blue eyes as Ben's head was thrown back in pleasure._   
_A new angle revealed the sizable bulge in Ken's jeans, showing his pleasure at Ben's naked body. "Consider this your tip," Ben flirted, spreading his legs wide. Ken began to unfasten his own pants, letting them fall to the floor, revealing well-muscled, tanned legs. His buttocks had a tan line, showing intensive use of a thong, which was absent currently._

_Ken was inside of Ben now, pumping steadily and grunting in effort. The slimmer man rocked back to meet each stroke, aided by Ken's sturdy grip on his hips. He slid back and forth over the hood of the car, held still suddenly as Ken leaned in for a kiss. Their tongues met outside their mouths, kissing noises accompanying each move._

_After a good ten minutes of that position, Ken flipped Ben over and began to fuck him doggy style over the hood of the car. Again Ben thrust backwards to meet Ken, his hands balling on the car as he tried to maintain traction on the waxy hood. Ken had a hard grip on Ben's hips, but moved one hand to Ben's hair, barely slowing in the process. Ben arched backwards, crying out as his ass was fucked mercilessly._

A moan joined in the televised ones as Mokuba came in his hand, unable to last through the end of the porno. Still, he had made it most of the way through, longer than most boys his age. Whenever he got a boyfriend, he was sure he could be impressive.

Besides, his brother was at work as a secretary at a used car lot, and wouldn't be home until late. Redtube seemed as good a way to pass the time as any. He reached for the sock next to him to clean up, watching with a grin as the blond pulled out just in time to cum on Ben's ass.

A key sounded in the lock as the credits began to roll and Mokuba yelped. He stuffed himself back in his pants just as his brother walked in the door looking exhausted. Seto took one look at the TV, which was hooked up to a computer via HDMI, still rolling credits with 'extras' from the porno and then at Mokuba's flustered state and his face paled.

"What are you doing?" he asked, though he already knew the answer.

Mokuba fell silent. "Watching porn," he huffed honestly. What was Seto's problem? Sure he wasn't supposed to be watching porn, but at 14 he could hardly be expected to stay away from something so readily available.

"Don't," Seto said, his voice shaky. "Please don't do that again."

Mokuba sighed before convincingly lying, "Alright big brother. I won't."

Seto stared at his younger brother for a while before nodding and accepting it as fact. Mokuba might not have recognized Ben Dover this time, and he would have to tell his brother when he got closer to the age of 18. But for now, Seto figured, as long as his brother kept his promise, ignorance was bliss. 


End file.
